profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Optimus Maximus
Optimus Maximus (オプティマス・マキシマス, Oputimasu Makishimasu), is a fictional character and protagonist from the DC series. He is the mighty combined form of a five/six Autobot team and the first Autobot combiner, after Volcanicus. He was Prowl's last-ditch attempt to protect the world of Caminus—and perhaps the entire galaxy—from Starscream's political machinations. Every Autobot involved in the combination process brings some of their own unique traits to the composite individual that is Optimus Maximus – the dependability of Ironhide, the strategic genius of Prowl, Mirage's cloaking powers, the courage of Optimus Prime and Sunstreaker's... good looks. Optimus Maximus is the combined form of several Autobots, though Rodimus is sometimes included as Optimus Maximus's chest piece. Optimus Prime can also form Ultra Prime by combining with a more random assortment of Transformers: * Optimus Prime (leader, head & torso) * Ironhide (left leg) * Mirage (left arm) * Prowl (right leg) * Sunstreaker (right arm) "We are OPTIMUS MAXIMUS! We are the defender of all sentient beings!" :—Optimus Maximus pulls himself together. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Dave Boat (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode Optimus Maximus does not have a vehicle mode of his own. Therefore in order to transform, Optimus Maximus must link off and disengage his form back into five or six separate Autobots for any chances for a transformation. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots ** Arcee ** Cliffjumper ** Bumblebee ** Ratchet ** Windblade ** Sideswipe ** Smokescreen ** Alpha Trion ** Prowl ** Jazz ** Warpath ** Blurr ** Chromia ** Perceptor ** Dynasty of Primes *** Zeta Prime *** Optimus Prime ** Wreckers *** Ultra Magnus *** Bulkhead *** Wheeljack ** Computron *** Quickshot *** Afterburner *** Lightspeed *** Nosecone *** Strafe ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug ** Defensor ** Superion ** Victorion *** Pyra Magna *** Jumpstream *** Dust Up *** Stormclash *** Skyburst *** Rust Dust ** Fortress Maximus ** Emissary * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Blitzwing ** Lugnut ** Knock Out ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Rumble *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Ravage ** Lockdown ** Dreadwing ** Megatronus Prime ** Overlord ** Shadow Striker ** Airachnid ** Seekers *** Starscream *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Acid Storm *** Slipstream ** Insecticons *** Sharpshot *** Kickback *** Hardshell ** Devastator *** Dirt Boss *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Scavenger *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Hook ** Predaking *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Divebomb *** Headstrong *** Saberclaw ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Wildrider *** Dead End *** Drag Strip * Scraplets * Unicron Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Earth Shatter: Send a line of damage towards your target dealing damage! Deals 600% Damage to walls! * Righteous Rage: Gain an immense power boost, splash damage, and take less damage for ten seconds. * Shockfire Missiles: Fire off 4 missiles that lock onto key defenses, dealing damage, and stun the buildings for a set period of time. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Optimus Maximus uses many weapons, including knuckle gun gauntlets, but he usually just smashes things with his fists. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past When Optimus was in need of a new combiner to ease the burden of Superion, he employed himself, and four other volunteers to help in the endeavour. After the incident with the Ferrotaxis, Optimus Prime mused to Wheeljack about ending the war once and for all. They then both looked at a set of combiner schematics on a computer screen, depicting Optimus Maximus. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Optimus Maximus Transformers Database * Optimus Maximus TFWiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males Category:Autobots